


Three To Get Ready

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Cole wants to keep an eye on Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly after the Kingdom’s brutal beating. Adam’s not sure what’s happening with the Kingdom. In the morning, he gets breakfast and steady ground with Bobby and Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three To Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written before _All Star Extravaganza VII_.

 

 

 

Adam was concerned. He couldn’t even look at the remains of the Kingdom right now – they’d gone way too far and they didn’t care. Okay, so Adam had never backed off from causing his opponents problems and pain, he wanted the gold and he didn’t care how he got it. But Kyle and Bobby were his friends and the Kingdom knew it. So this didn’t feel like anything other than another one of Maria’s  _fuck yous_ , directed right at him.

 

Well, fuck them. Kyle and Bobby were being checked out by medical and Adam was waiting nearby, leaning up against a wall, arms crossed, a pang aching through him. Security were hovering, probably concerned about the Kingdom trying to finish what they’d started. Nigel was there too, talking to the guy in charge. Nigel’s gaze flicked over to Adam once or twice and once he’d wrapped up his conversation, he headed over. Adam’s gaze was fixed on Kyle and Bobby; both exhausted, both clearly in pain as they tried to follow the steps given to them as part of their medical assessments.

 

“This could have been a lot worse if you hadn’t stepped in,” Nigel told Adam.

 

Adam’s gaze was unwavering, “They were being dicks.”

 

“Maybe,” Nigel didn’t concede completely. “They also want the tag team belts so taking out the competition was a smart move.”

 

Yeah, smart. Nigel eyed Adam for a moment, weighing him up. Adam had never looked for approval from wrestling’s icons and he'd never cared about bowing to authority either but Nigel wasn’t asking the questions some would definitely press with; he wasn’t needling Adam about his actions. Nigel had always been a man that stood alone but maybe he understood too.

 

Nigel clapped a hand to Adam’s back, his tone low, “Take care of them.”

 

Adam nodded again as Nigel left. Maybe he did.

 

*

 

Neither Kyle nor Bobby had to go to the nearest hospital. The medics told Adam to wake them up frequently; he knew what to look for, right? Yeah, like this was his first head trauma. Everyone was assuming that Adam would be taking care of reDRagon. Well, Adam didn’t feel like being in the same room as the Kingdom right now and he was worried about Kyle and Bobby. So, yeah, he’d keep an eye on them. Kyle and Bobby didn’t protest.

 

They could keep their feet under them but were clearly still in pain. Adam felt a pang, the same kind he’d felt watching from the commentary table as Taven and Bennett had readied Bobby for what was gonna be total devastation. Kyle hadn’t been able to help, recovering outside the ring, so Adam had. Now here they were; Kyle was leaning into Adam and Bobby was snaking an arm around Adam’s waist, for support. Adam didn’t flinch away from their dual touches. In fact he grinned and dragged them on until they reached his car. His chest was tightening, he was used to breathing through it around them.

 

The two of them piled into the back, Adam dumped his bag in the trunk and got set up front alone. Kyle was slumped in the backseat up against Bobby but he was looking at Adam with a lot of gratitude and something that made Adam’s chest tighten again. He breathed through it and nodded at Kyle, turning the car radio on in an effort to keep Kyle and Bobby awake. Kyle winced at the house music that flowed out; yeah that’d keep him awake.

 

At the hotel, once they were parked up, Adam walked them in and up to their room. Bobby looked gray in the face, the kind of gray that came from complete exhaustion and shut-down. Yeah, this was going to be a shit night for him. There was that pang again.

 

“C’mon, I don’t want to stage a break-in.”

 

He held out a hand and Bobby produced a keycard. Great. The door opened without a problem. Inside, there was a single king-size bed. Not exactly a headline.

 

“Bobby’s Bobby,” was how Kyle had put it one night, sharing drinks with Adam.

 

His expression had been so affectionate, so, yeah, loving, Adam hadn’t been able to mistake what Kyle had been telling him. Maybe it’d made something painful shoot through him but he’d seen how happy Kyle was so he’d knocked his glass against Kyle’s.

 

“To Bobby being Bobby,” he proposed with a smirk.

 

Kyle had kicked him under the table but had agreed.

 

Now, Adam shoved them both forward, stuck a Do Not Disturb sign on the outside of the door, and shut it securely behind him. He was here for the duration. Taven, Bennett and Maria hadn’t bothered calling him. They obviously didn’t care who he was with or what he was doing. They claimed the Kingdom was still great, still a family. That hadn’t been anywhere close to true for weeks. Why wasn’t Adam getting called in when they met up to talk about how they were going to next conquer the world?

 

Whatever. Here he was now. This was what mattered. Kyle was practically swaying on his feet so Adam dumped his bag and nudged Kyle.

 

“C’mon, give me a show.”

 

Kyle smiled with eyebrows raised but got the gist and stripped down to his boxers before making himself at home on top of the bedclothes. Bobby followed suit, tapping Adam on the back as he passed, his hand sliding a little. Adam’s chest tightened again and he went to grab a chair but Kyle made a sound of protest.

 

“There’s room, come on.”

 

Bobby was looking at Adam expectantly now and well, he’d be able to wake them up easier that way and there was a lot of room. So Adam kicked off his shoes and yanked off his shirt, letting Kyle and Bobby push him to sit between the two of them as he dumped his phone bedside. They lay down, looking at each other over Adam before they seemed satisfied and drifted off to sleep on command. Nice.

 

Adam looked at them both, their relaxed faces and postures. The pang was gone because there they were, safe and silent, both of them leaning into him. His chest was still tight. He’d always, Kyle’s friendship meant a lot to Adam. He’d been glad to get it back. They’d both made the effort, once the dust had settled after Future Shock’s split. It hadn’t always been fun but there they were, skin on skin and a dozen words that Adam had never said to Kyle. Thank fuck because if that had been unveiled before everything had bled, he doubted their friendship would have stayed intact. Some wounds couldn’t ever be completely healed.

 

So he’d never said anything about the effect that Kyle had on him or the thoughts Adam frequently had about him. What would have been the point? Kyle was his friend and that shit was way more important than whatever made Adam’s chest squeeze up.

 

Anyway, Kyle had Bobby and while they were never much about PDA, they let Adam see it. So he respected it, watching how good Bobby was for Kyle, complimenting him in and out of the ring. Adam liked how Kyle was with Bobby. Some people might have said he was a sadist, staying friends with Kyle, making friends with Bobby, helping them out like this. What the fuck did they know? Adam was a great friend. Unlike some people.

 

He set his phone alarm for regular intervals and settled down for a disturbed night.

 

*

 

After hours of checking on Kyle and Bobby, waking them to keep an eye out for the after-effects of possible concussions, Adam must have fallen asleep at some point early the next morning because when he opened his eyes, there was daylight behind the blinds and the sound of a shower running – Kyle was absent. He always did like early showers. There was the smell of coffee and there was Bobby, now in workout shorts and t-shirt, perched on the edge of the bed, wearing his glasses. Adam had always liked how Bobby looked in glasses, his chest tightened again. Fuck.

 

Bobby smiled slowly when Adam met his gaze, “Breakfast is served.”

 

The bedside cabinet was decorated with a hot coffee and fresh bagel. Adam blinked himself further awake and sat up, reaching for the considerate offering, “How long was I-?”

 

“A few hours. It was your turn. Both of us are clear-headed, got some more aches but that’s a receipt we can repay.”

 

Right. The Kingdom. Adam nodded and drank his coffee – it was sweetened just the way he liked it. He felt pretty rested somehow. It hadn’t been uncomfortable, being sandwiched between Kyle and Bobby. Adam ignored his chest and dug into the bagel.

 

Bobby was still watching him; he was sat close enough for Adam to feel his body heat. Adam checked his phone, no calls from the Kingdom, no messages. A punishment probably, for ruining their fun last night. Adam dumped the phone back onto the bedside cabinet with a hard crack. Not unexpected but still, he didn’t like the Kingdom in pieces. They’d been a tight unit, yeah a family, for a while and now, he wasn’t good enough for them? Adam had never been the soldier-type, doing what he was told; he expected to be involved in the fucking decision-making. He expected to be involved.

 

“Hey,” Bobby called for his attention. “You need a place to crash, there’s room.”

 

Adam drained his coffee, his chest tight and his gaze intent on Bobby because there’d been more than one layer to those words. When Kyle and Adam had reconnected, Bobby had been bluntly suspicious but he’d mellowed as Adam had hung out with them and there was friendship now too. And Bobby was...Bobby was Bobby, Kyle was right about that. And the way Bobby was looking at Adam right now...

 

“There’s room,” Adam replied slowly, as though trying out a couple of different meanings, his smile starting to spread.

 

Bobby moved just that little bit closer, his intentions chest-tighteningly obvious. Adam didn’t stop him; in fact he rose to meet Bobby’s mouth. The kiss was simple for a moment, then turned exploratory, Bobby reaching a hand down to firmly grip Adam’s shoulder, his thumb rising to Adam’s neck. Adam got a hand to Bobby’s waist, tugging him closer. Bobby knew what he was doing, there was a powerful ease to how he equaled Adam and stoked up the heat. From how Bobby was touching him, the noises that were escaping, Adam knew he was having an effect too. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. He heard the bathroom door open and broke out of the kiss to spy Kyle, towel hooked around his waist, his eyes wide and dark, his expression incredibly heated and happy.

 

Adam looked between Kyle and Bobby, an impressed suspicion taking shape, “Did you plan this?”

 

Bobby gave him a look, “Sure, your buddies trying to cripple us was all part of it.”

 

Good point. Adam frowned, the Kingdom were going to want answers. They were going to want to know if he was still standing with them.

 

Bobby grasped Adam’s chin, directing his gaze upward. Kyle toweled himself off, shamelessly naked, and headed straight for the bed. That was one hell of a distraction.

 

“We know you like playing dirty, who doesn’t, right?” Bobby pointed out. “We’re all assholes here.”

 

Right. They got it. Bobby continued, “But you’re not their kind of assholes, not right now. And they’re gonna want to know why.”

 

The Kingdom didn’t have friends outside of the Kingdom, not in the Ring of Honor locker room. Adam did. Because some people were worth holding onto. His hand was still at Bobby’s waist. Kyle touched a hand to Adam’s neck, tapping his fingers there. Woah. It was a different touch to Bobby’s, it felt almost electric in its intent. Adam leaned hard into it, Kyle’s smile was so happy, so full of...of what made Adam’s chest squeeze.

 

“There’s room,” Kyle repeated, his expression willing Adam to get this. “You’re...you’re Adam.”

 

Adam’s eyebrows shot up at that. Then Kyle was leaning down, his plan obvious, and his mouth tasted minty and Bobby wasn’t letting go of Adam and finally kissing Kyle was setting off a wave of something really intense inside of Adam, especially since Kyle was moaning and murmuring and gripping Adam like this was important to him. Fuck. It’d been a really long time coming. The kiss went on and Bobby didn’t go anywhere either.

 

He was wearing a smirk-smile when Adam and Kyle surfaced, clutching at each other, his eyes dark and glittering like he’d enjoyed the view. Okay then.

 

“So you’re Adam,” Bobby stated with a kick of mockery that caused Kyle to smack out at him.

 

Kyle was still touching Adam and it was so distracting. Adam kept a hand stroking up and down Kyle’s back and reached out to grip Bobby’s knee. They were all connected now. Adam’s chest was still tight but he welcomed it. It wasn’t just because this was going to be fun.

 

The Kingdom weren’t going to stop giving him the silent treatment; they didn’t understand loyalty to anyone other than each other. Adam believed in that too but he also believed in sticking to friendships that mattered this much. He didn't have many of those, so he held onto them.

 

His grip increased on both of them. Bobby grinned; he was looking a little knocked out of his usual collected comfort zone. Adam had done that. He could do it again. They hadn’t said it but they were offering something that they could apparently see was missing and needed; actually reliable support, trust without a fall. Maybe they had planned this, the offer, how it’d been laid out. Adam could appreciate a good ambush.

 

He’d thought he’d never doubt the Kingdom. They were his own work, exactly who he’d wanted by his side. But now Matt Hardy was gone and Maria was calling the shots and apparently Adam wasn’t even a footnote. They claimed he was the one pulling away, that he wasn’t in step anymore.

 

Kyle kissed him again, his forehead close to Adam’s.

 

“We’re not going anywhere.”

 

That was how well Kyle knew him, sometimes it was like Kyle always had. Adam intertwined his fingers with Bobby’s and let Kyle take his weight. He liked the feeling in his chest. He breathed out, pressing close, wanting, needing, more. Neither of them mocked him for it. He was pretty sure they never would.

 

_-the end_


End file.
